gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Makeover
Makeover ' Source is the third episode of ''Glee's fourth season, and the sixty-ninth episode overall. This episode is set to premiere on September 27th, 2012. The Main block of Filming (outside of any New York Exterior scenes which were shot on the weekend of 11th/12th August) began on August 16th. The episode will be directed by Eric Stoltz, (Source) and written by Ian Brennan (Source). Spoilers Plot *In the wake of Kurt’s departure, Blaine tries to distract from his loneliness by entering the race for Senior Class President. The move puts him in direct conflict with Brittany who looks to repeat for a second term. After struggling to come up with fresh ideas for New Directions, Will begins to fear that he’s losing his enthusiasm for show choir. When an opportunity to reignite his passion and make a lasting positive impact on his students presents itself, the procrastinating Will gets prodding from two vastly different sources. After landing an internship with fashion icon Isabelle Klempt, Kurt comes up with an out-of-the-box idea to revitalize the fashionista’s sagging brand. While his initiative earns him a new mentor and earns Rachel a much needed makeover, his success also has a troublesome impact back in Lima. Gleezone *The campaign showdown begins when Brittany and Blaine go head-to-head for Student Council President. Meanwhile, Kurt gets the internship of his dreams Source *The third episode back will revolve heavily around some serious ballerinas in New York City. It's unknown if they will be Rachel's friends or enemies. They will appear in more than one episode. Source *Sarah Jessica Parker will make her debut as Isabelle Klempt. Source Klempt is the editor of vogue.com and Kurt's "manager of sorts." She is introduced in a frazzled, eccentric, hilarious way. Source *Kurt quickly scores an internship at Vogue, working under Sarah Jessica Parker’s Isabelle Wright. “She is an office mentor to him, and they end up mentoring each other. It’s a really cute relationship.” Source *They are casting a hunky businessman, a receptionist, a supermodel and a spooky bitch to be Kurt's collegues at Vogue. Source *Ryan tweeted that there will be a cute Klaine Skype scene.Source Scenes *Chord Overstreet filmed a scene with Darren Criss (8/16) Source *Lea Michele filmed a scene with Chris Colfer (8/17) Source *Lauren Potter (Becky Jackson) returns to filming on Wednesday (8/22) Source *Lea filmed a scene with Chris and Sarah Jessica Parker (8/22) Source *Chord filmed a scene with Darren and Heather Morris in the school hallway (8/24) Source * Filming on 24th August 2012 involved a sad donkey costume Source Music *Jane Lynch was in the studio (8/10) for a Judy Garland duet with Matthew Morrison. Source 1Source 2 *Cory Monteith was in the studio (8/14) Source, however this could be for The Break-Up. *Chord Overstreet was in the studio (8/14) Source, however this could be for The Break-Up. *Lea Michele was in the studio for a song which involves her, Chris Colfer and Sarah Jessica Parker's character (8/17) Source *Sarah Jessica Parker was in the studio most likely for the group number that Lea tweeted about. (8/17) Source *Alex Anders tweeted about having Graduates in the studio (8/17). Source This is likely Lea and Chris for their song with Sarah. *Lea was in the studio recording a duet. (8/24) Source This could be for The Break-Up or The Role You Were Born to Play. *Dean Geyer was in the studio (8/24) Source This could be for The Break-Up or The Role You Were Born to Play . Songs *Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Tears For Fears. Sung by Blaine. Source *'''TBA by TBA. Sung by Brody and Rachel. Source *'TBA' by TBA. ''Sung by Kurt, Rachel, and Isabelle. Source Source *'TBA''' by Judy Garland. Sung by Sue and Will. Source Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Klempt. *Suzanne Krull as TBA. Guest Stars *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Source *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose Source *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Source *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Source *Alex Newell as Wade Adams Source Gallery HeMo Jacob and Vanessa.jpg|linktext=HeMo Jacob Artist and Vanessa Lengies Robin.jpg|Robin tumblr_m8zh0nSHxP1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg on set Tumblr m90k79ibnB1qmahjuo1 500.jpg 479541d0eaf711e1a78c12313804ce91_7.jpg A0xhSpXCUAAgHbN.jpg A0yTiZBCMAAEPN0.jpg A09gq9QCcAEKy8G.jpg 4a7baf4aed6511e1b60722000a1e952e_7.jpg f826210eed7211e194471231380ff9db_7.jpg spooky.jpg A1CdKkyCAAEJk3M.jpg-large.jpg 2b2ac2deedb511e19a4b22000a1cdc07_7.jpg|Rachel and Brody A1HIQfeCMAA0mRq.jpg Thor.jpg|Thor? slash.jpg A1HW_8BCYAExOaP.jpg Emma's office.jpg Tux Sue.jpg soft Schue.jpg Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes